


ThatDerpyGamerGirl

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: General fiction, Literature, Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: 1/12/17I will make sure to do an extra special chapter for tomorrow (Friday the 13th)Yay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1/12/17
> 
> I will make sure to do an extra special chapter for tomorrow (Friday the 13th)
> 
> Yay.

You were silent. Silent as the nightshade's quick painful death.

He was breathing heavily, mumbling about "Mother".

You patched him up, his fool's clothing and all.

But silent you were as his eyes slightly opened as he yelled out for forgiveness.

As they locked onto you, you stayed silent, your old Nightingale armor covered in the crimson dragon blood that almost claimed this poor lad's life.

He felt around his waist looking for a dagger, only to realize his situation.

Only linen Wraps kept his modesty in check at this point.

Your gaze directed up to the beautiful night view of Skyrim's very own mountains.

"Cicero want's to know. Tell Cicero. Is mother alright?! ..."

After waiting but no response, he continued on.

"Where is mother? Did you hurt mother?! MOTHE-"

You interrupted by the silent words that were rusted by your voice's lack of speech.

"Darkness rises when silence dies." 

Cicero's hands dropped from your neck as he scrambled to hug you.

"Yes! The words! you said THE WORDS! YES YES! Cicero is VERY happy!" He was giddy, not even minding the deep flesh wound inflicted on him.

You then took off your hood, revealing the glowing night eyes of (E/C).

He gawked at your presence.

His inaudible fast mumbles and stutters did not change the fact that you remained silent as he failed to use his words.

In truth, you stopped talking ever since....

Your words have hurt many. Your shouts to great.

Your Thu'um filled with infinite power.

"How did Cicero live? Dragons are no easy kill! Did Listener have something to do with it? PLEASE TELL!"

You only nodded your head, keeping the lips coated with poison sealed.

It was cold, but you were numb to it now. He clearly was not.

With a flicker sparking in your hand, you summoned your twin "Flamey Women!!!!" as he said. They scouted the area, keeping the fire of your camp warm on this Dawnstar ground.

His smile never left, etched onto his face the whole night as he refused to sleep, and your Flame Thralls retrieved the old coffin you had fell into.

The one that held "Mother".

He finally settled down next to you, yet not sleeping. His sighs met your ear as he rested contently with his jesterclothing renewed by your patchwork.

He refused to let go of you.

"Cicero does hope this is no illusion from within the void and that he isn't dead! Haha!"

You were almost asleep on his shoulder as something soft on the tip of your nose had startled you.

As your eyes opened, your dilated pupils became even more inhumanely large as his face was millimeters away from yours.

His eyes were closed. The red on his face was most likely due to the cold. His soft, short breaths and baggy eyes had told you he has not slept in a long time.

You whispered to him once more, infusing Thu'um into your words.  

"Rest. Peaceful Rest." Was said in the tongue of Dovah. His eyes snapped wide open, about to question before he fell limp in your hands.

You shifted and smoothed your fingers through his hair as he slightly snored.

A wolf found it's way sitting by the fire. Before your Flame Thralls attacked, you commanded them to stop.

The wolf kept you company as you fed him, listening to his high pitched yawn.

Calm eyes met your own. It was no surprise that this wolf could tell that a Dovah was far more superior. In fact, the wolf was once a very loyal servant to the Dov.

He spoke to you within silence. You communicated without voice.

A new member to your parade.

It was finally your time to get some rest.   
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml657046336']={"0.0":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!all"},"0.1":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:all"},"0.2":{"dummyText":"all"},"0.3":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc"},"0.4":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!notices"},"0.5":{"dummyText":"notices"},"0.6":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!watch"},"0.7":{"dummyText":"watch"},"0.8":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!feedback"},"0.9":{"dummyText":"feedback"},"0.10":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!correspondence"},"0.11":{"dummyText":"correspondence"},"0.12":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!groups"},"0.13":{"dummyText":"groups"},"0.14":{"dummyToggleClass":"i9:notes,i23:!notes"},"0.15":{"dummyText":"notes"},"0.16":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc","dummyText":"all"},"0.17":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!notes"},"0.18":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc"},"0.19":{"dummyText":"notes"},"0.20":{"dummyPlural":"notes:Note"},"0.21":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc"},"0.22":{"flag":0,"showMature":true,"switchers":[{"name":"Wall of Thumbs","url":"http:\/\/www.deviantart.com\/browse\/all\/?thumb_mode=0&view_mode=0","data":{"data-ga_click_event":"{\"category\":\"BetterBrowse\",\"action\":\"wall\",\"nofollow\":0}"},"active":false},{"name":"Full View","url":"http:\/\/www.deviantart.com\/browse\/all\/?view_mode=2","data":{"data-ga_click_event":"{\"category\":\"BetterBrowse\",\"action\":\"thumb_view_mode_click\",\"nofollow\":0}"},"active":true}]},"0.23":{"torpedoName":"browse"}} 


End file.
